Ouran eater
by neko-alchemypriestess
Summary: What happens when the 3 soul eater boys join Ouran? Why has the host club disbanded? and will this contain any yaoi or shonen-ai? Tune in to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

Ouran eater

"I would like to welcome you to the prestigious Ouran academy" said a young crimson eyed girl "my name is Maria and I'm the chairperson of this school" she looked toward Soul "Soul, your in class 2-A, Mrs. Sumomo's class" she then looked toward Kidd "Kidd" she said "your in Mr. Sabishii's class, room 2-F" "WHAT ABOUT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!?" black star shouted "A BIG STAR LIKE ME DESERVS TO BE FIRST!" "Yes, yes I haven't forgotten about you" Maria replied with a smile "your in class 2-E, that's Mr. Rikuro's class." She gave them a map of the school and sent them to their classes.

To be continued

I know really short right…sorry about that.


	2. The Classes

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

Ouran eater

~Sumomo's class~

"Now class" said a woman with long raven hair "we have a new student" she looks a Soul "please, introduce yourself" "hey" Soul said "names Soul" "very good" said Sumomo turning back to the class "lets see…ah there" she points to two empty desks in the back of the room "the second empty desk." The class stared as Soul took his seat and imminently started whispering the moment he sat down. "That's Kyoya sempai's desk" Student A said "don't you mean used to be?" replied Student B "yeah" Student C sighed "I wonder how Tamaki-kun's doing…" "I know" replied student B "it's been like eight weeks, I hope he's ok." The whispering continues.

~Sabishii's class~

"We have a new student" a man with short gray hair said, he then looked at Kidd "my names Kidd…" Kidd says trailing off after noticing the Hitachiin twins he soon runs to them and –insert Kidd symmetry moment here- "Kidd please take your seat between the Hitichiin brothers." Mr. Akuma said with a smirk. Kidd regained his composure and sat down, soon the whole class was talking "what's with him?" Student 8 asked "I know right" replied Student 0 "he like totally flipped out when he saw Hikaru-kun & kaoru-kun" "shouting something about symmetry" added Student M "OMG I was like what a freak."Student H said. Mr. Sabishii pushed his clear rimless glasses up and said "ok class quiet down" and class continued.

~Mr. Rikuro's class~

"Lets welcome our new stud-" the short bluenet was interrupted "I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR!" announced Black star "a big star like me needs no introduction for I surpass even god in every way!" Black star continues his rant and soon the class erupts with laughter & confusion "ha ha wh-whats with this guy?" asked Student 1 "ha I d-ha I don't know ha ha ah" Student 2 replied "tsk well this auta be interesting" said Student 3 rolling his eyes. "Star-chans strange huh?" asked Honey "yeah" Mori replied with a nod and with that the insanity continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

Notes: I'm thinking of replacing Black Star with (male) Crona for honey/Mori's class

Ouran eater

~Maria's office~

"So who are these new kids?" asked a boy with short snow white hair "they're students" Maria replied "from the DWMA" "are you serious!" shouted a boy with short midnight black hair "what are they doing here?" "Well apparently shinigami-sama thought it would make for a different change of pace" Maria replied "you know, something new and more interesting" "Oh that's bull sh-" Anakoku (black hair) was interrupted "however, I did overhear Stein and shinigami tell my dad that there may be a few kishin in the general area" Maria said "seriously!" said an awe struck Anakoku "yeah" she replied "we don't have much to go on. I asked Spirit and he said yes there may in fact be a few kishin souls around here. He also said that shinigami believes there to be about eleven kishin." "Tell me then" Akarusa (white hair) said in a calm monotone "why didn't he send the others with them?" "I don't really know but because of our very limited information we have no choice but to wait and see what happens I'm afraid." She said "on another note, it seems Tamaki is absent again." "What do you plan to do?" asked Akarusa "I think its time I paid him a visit." Maria replied "tsk, I still think you should forget about that dumb-" Anakoku was once again interrupted "assuming he doesn't return" said Akarusa "then what'll you do?" "Ill keep trying." Maria replied "anyway ill be back in a while" she then left for Tamaki's mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

Note: Sorry for the long wait I was dealing with MASSIVE writers block and have been addicted to a certain anime.

Ouran eater

~Death City~

Maka was quietly walking down the street wondering how Soul and the others were doing when she suddenly bumped into someone "oh I'm so sorry" the person said their voice holding a bit of a French accent "no it's my fault" she replied "my name is Jean Pear Leo but you may call me Leo" he said "and what may I ask is your name?" he extended his hand "its Maka, Maka Albarn" she replied as she took his hand "Maka, what a lovely name" he said then asked "Oh by chance do you know where the DWMA is?" she nodded and told him "Ah thank you my dear" he replied, he then knelt down, kissed her hand, and headed for the DWMA leaving Maka standing there confused and for some reason frightened.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs

Ouran eater

~Tamaki's Mansion~

Maria knocked on the lavender door & one of the maids answered. "Ah Maria, it's nice to see you again." Said the maid "likewise" she replied "is Tamaki here by chance" the maid's smile faded "yes… he's in his room…" "I see" Maria sighed "may I go speak with him?" the maid nodded and led her. The maid knocked on his door and said "Tamaki you have a visitor"…no response…Maria walked in "Hello Tamaki" she said…still no response…she sighed "it's been eight weeks you, should really come-"he interrupted "I'm not coming back…" his voice barely audible "what?" "I said I'm not coming back" Maria was getting irritated "so you're just going to abandon everyone, abandon the host club!" "There is no more host club…its done…over" she was about to yell again until she noticed the twinkling of a tear, he was crying, had been for quite some time. She sat at the end of his bed and sighed "listen Tamaki I know it hurt when Haruhi broke up with you then moved away with Kasanoda and I know it hurt even more when Kyoya lied to you then move away with Renge but what I REALLY know is everyone misses you, not just the fangirls/fanboys or the host club but Nekozawa, although they may or may not admit it Akarusa & Anakoku, heck even me." She stood up "but I suppose its really up to you if you want to come back or not" she walked toward the door "please wait" he said, voice still barely audible, she stopped " will the host club be allowed to continue?" "that's entirely up to you" she smirked a little " I do know that there are three people, possibly four who would be willing to join your little host club family" her smirk faded "the host clubs survival depends on whether or not you come back…" all was quiet until "I-Ill come back." He said, she smiled and said "go get cleaned up and get something to eat then we'll leave." he nodded and got ready.


End file.
